


Your wish

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: How about the EQ using the genie lamp to wish for Emma to be hers (instead of never being the savior).Asked by anon via tumblr





	Your wish

The glint on the Queen’s eyes darkened as she smirked, her hold on the lamp tightening as tendrils of magic skimmed over the glimmer surface. “I won’t grant you any wishes.” Aladdin muttered painedly, his brow furrowed as he eyed the lamp. His face was contorted in agony and Emma’s right hand trembled once as she tried to move towards the duo while she kept staring at the woman standing in front of all of them, her green eyes trying to catch the Queen’s but failing.

“Regina.” She whispered through gritted teeth but the royal woman didn’t hear her or, at least, feigned not to.

Smirk growing crookedly, the brunette turned her head brusquely towards Aladdin, her red blood lips letting go a small yet cruel rumbling laugh. “But.” She started, blinking slowly, mocking the man. “Don’t you see? You don’t have any other option but to grant them. I hold the lamp. I own you.”

The last sentence was whispered, the words trickling down her lips, coating the air between Emma and her as she turned fully towards the younger woman, the glint on her eyes only growing as she finally focused on the woman’s irises.

Emma’s breath felt trapped within her throat as she stared at the Queen, a Queen she could remember, a queen that was the shadow of someone else, of someone she knew far too well. Her mouth trembled, ready to speak again but the older woman beat her to it.

“In fact.” She said, taking a step closer to Emma. The blonde rose a protective arm in front of the other men but the Queen didn’t seem worried about it. Caressing her own neck, black nails against her skin, the regal woman seized the savior before turning once again towards Aladdin, a sudden chill cursing through all the ones present. “I think I know what I want. Don’t I, Genie?”

Emma’s eyes went from the brunette’s figure to the man, noticing the sudden stiffness of Aladdin and the way the wristbands on his arms let out a faint glow.

“Aladdin.” She called for him but he didn’t seem able to do anything but let out a strangle sound just as The Queen rose the lamp, the jewels on her dress looking like hundreds of small flickering flames as she mimicked a kiss on its surface, her pursed lips never leaving an imprint as they didn’t really touch it.

“You.” She spoke as she looked towards Emma once again. “Are predestined to destroy my curse, my happy ending.”

“I don’t want that.” Emma sighed, raising both of her hands. “Regina, please.”

The Queen’s eyes narrowed as she seethed, her bare teeth glinting very much like the jewels had done mere seconds before. On her eyes a purple swirl could be seen and Emma’s movements halted just as the older woman took a step towards her, close enough for the blonde’s fingertips to hover over the seeming-silken fabric of the dress.

“I’m not her.” She stage-whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse, devoid of the dark glee that had danced through her words before. “I will never be her.”

“But you are.” Emma answered, relaxing her stance, trying to make herself as harmless as possible beneath the woman’s glare. All of a sudden, no one but the brunette and herself seemed to exist and she swallowed thickly, waiting.

“I’m not.” The Queen repeated through pursed lips, her chest heaving as she turned towards Aladdin once more, spell broken as the others around them came into focus once Emma blinked dazedly. “You want the freedom of all, don’t you want that? Emma? Yet you trapped yourself, to be the savior, the one who will always be tied to your own destiny.”

The words cut through Emma like finely sharpened blades and the blonde exhaled just as the Queen positioned herself back at Aladdin’s side, the man’s face as pained as before as the binding magic of the lamp lighted up his wristbands once again. “Is funny to see how a woman that claims to be the True Hero of all is not even an ounce of the woman _she_ remembers.”

The way the “she” was uttered was enough clue to let all the ones around her know who The Queen was referring to and just as Emma surged to defend herself and Regina was well she felt all righteous fury leave her body, the truth behind the words harsh enough, real enough, for her to realize she couldn’t defend herself against them. Because, she thought while nibbling on her bottom lip, the Queen had said what Regina may well never say but could be seen prying on the back of her eyes every time they looked at each other; She wasn’t the woman she had been once. Not anymore.

“So maybe.” The Queen, Regina, the two of them blurred in front of Emma until she couldn’t very well know who was talking to her anymore. “Since you want so badly to be owned… you may very well belong to me.”

Her last words were punctuated by Aladdin’s monotone chant “Your wish is my command” As a golden light came out of the lamp, floating towards Emma’s own wrists in were the faint lines of very similar wristbands Aladdin wore started to appear on her skin to the horror of Hook and Emma herself.

“No!” The blonde heard at her back, the magic prickling on her skin as the type-like shackles titillated once, then twice, before they disappeared completely, magic dissolving as if it had never existed.

“It failed.” Emma whispered, mirrored by the Queen’s voice as she turned, livid, towards Aladdin, the man sporting now a small smile where there had been a pained expression mere seconds ago.

“Why did it fail?” The brunette screamed as everyone around them halted, Emma still eyeing her wrists where the bands had almost circled her wrists. “What did you do?!”

“I did nothing your Majesty.” The man replied, tilting his head towards Emma as the blonde rose hers slowly, eyes glowing on her own dirty white power. “You were right; the power a genie owns is immense yes, and we cannot deny our master’s wishes. However… we can’t touch or rewrite anything touched by the most powerful magic of all…”

“Love.” A voice spoke, one very similar to the one of the Queen’s but holding a softness that made Emma’s legs to buckle just as Regina appeared at her back, face pale. “He is talking about love.”

“Apparently.” Aladdin continued, smile widening. “You wished for something you already have your majesty. Her.”

And then everything turned black for Emma, nothing else but Aladdin words echoing on her brain as she fell, one last cry breaking through the darkness.

“Emma!”


End file.
